yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Muto
Yugi's deck is most famous for his Dark Magician. Yugi's deck probably has the most variety and balance of any other character's deck in the series, and is sometimes referred to as a Strategy deck. His original deck mostly composed of low level Earth monsters and Dark monsters. During the Battle City Arc, he keeps the theme of having Earth and Dark monsters with dangerous effects. His Magnet Warriors become a major part of his deck, as does his Dark Magician Girl. His deck from Battle City onward focuses more not only on his Dark Magician, but also on his manipulation of his magic cards that are designed to destroy and/or negate the effects of his oppenets magic and trap cards. Yugi's deck was stolen and used in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) by a character named Dimitri (Kagurazaka in the Japanese version), but was eventually won back by Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki), the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Notable Dueling Cards Monster Cards Normal * Dark Magician * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Horned Imp * Beaver Warrior * Rude Kaiser * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Komouri Dragon * Silver Fang * Zombie Warrior * Celtic Guardian * Summoned Skull * Mammoth Graveyard * Feral Imp * Curse of Dragon * Giant Soldier of Stone * Mystical Elf * Anthrosaurus * Basic Insect * Griffore * Alpha the Magnet Warrior * Beta the Magnet Warrior * Gamma the Magnet Warrior * Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts * Big Shield Gardna * Queen's Knight * Jack's Knight Effect * Dark Magician Girl * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Exodia the Forbidden One * Kuriboh * Catapult Turtle * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (although Yugi is never seen using this card, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, Yugi's deck is stolen by a character named Dimitri, who successfully summons the monster.) * Dark Sage * Berfomet * Buster Blader * Beast of Gilfer (Called Archfiend of Gilfer in the TCG) * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Obnoxious Celtic Guardian * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Des Volstgalph * Rock Spirit * Mirage Knight * Dark Magician Knight * Sangan * King's Knight * Electromagnetic Turtle * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Watapon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Skilled Dark Magician * Old Vindictive Magician * The Tricky * Winged Kuriboh (gave to Jaden Yuki) Fusion * Black Skull Dragon (Proper TCG Card Name: B. Skull Dragon) * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Master of Dragon Soldier (Also called Dragon Master Knight in the Anime) * Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Paladin Ritual * Black Luster Soldier * Magician of Black Chaos Anime-Only * Kuriba * Kuribe * Kuribi * Kuribu * Kuribabylon * Kuribandit * Legendary Knight Timaeus * Legendary Knight Critias * Legendary Knight Hermos * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Uncertain * The Eye of Timaeus * Royal Straight Slasher * The Knight of Destiny * Amulet Dragon * Magician's Valkyria Magic Cards * Swords of Revealing Light * Horn of the Unicorn * Monster Recovery * Burning Land * Polymerization * Dark Magic Ritual * Makiu the Magical Mist * Mystical Moon * Book of Secret Arts * Monster Reborn * Mystic Box * Multiply * Living Arrow (OCG Equivalent: Enchanted Arrow) * Brain Control * Black Luster Ritual * Dark Magic Ritual * Soul Release * Dark Hole * Card Destruction * De-Spell * De-Fusion * Magic Formula (OCG Equivalent: Magical Tome of Black Magic) * [[Exile of the Wicked * Quick Attack (Anime Only) * Rainbow Blessing * Heavy Storm * Change of Heart * Pot of Greed * Necromancy * Exchange * Spell Textbook * Card of Sanctity * Double Spell * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Soul Taker * Magical Dimension * Ragnarok * Premature Burial * Mage Power * Sage's Stone * Shallow Grave * Graceful Charity * Brave Attack * Magical Academy * Five-Star Twilight * Hand Control * Berserker Soul * Fissure * Excalibur * Mystical Space Typhoon * Dark Magic Curtain * Magical Pigeon * Underworld Circle * Altar of Restoration * Spider Web * Goddess Bow * Legend of Heart * Heart of the Underdog * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Monster Reincarnation * Royal Straight * Time Travel * Emergency Provisions * Play of Rebellion * Magic Transfer * The Tricky of Magic 4 * Awakening from the Floor of Death * Thousand Knives * Black Spear * Magician Cross * Dedication through Light and Darkness Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Spellbinding Circle * Enchanted Javelin * Horn of Heaven * Eye of Truth * Magical Hats (Used as a Spell Card in the Anime) * Light of Intervention * Time Seal * Lightforce Sword * Chain Destruction * Dust Tornado * Mystical Ref Panel * Magic Cylinder * Collected Power * Nutrient Z --------------Used by Joey?) * Dark Renewal * Regulation of Tribe * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Life Shaver * Disgraceful Charity * Soul Rope * Magician Selection * Reverse of Reverse * Natural Selection * Divine Wind * Rope of Life * Zero Gravity * Reduction Barrier * Meteorain * Ambush * Soul Shield * Relay Soul * Dark Magic Retribution * Summon Watch * Black Illusion * Magician's Circle